What's so bad about flying anyway?
by Gothicruby
Summary: We all have fears we all have memories. Sometimes those memories can cause our very fears...why is Buster afraid of flying?


**What's so bad about flying?**

_Bugs POV:_

I watch him, every single day. Ever since this boy re-entered my life, I've watched him, cautiously. Like a hawk. Well how can I not?

You never forget the day you reunite with your child; and likewise, you never forget the day you had to give him up...

I remember it too well...today just _had_ to remind me...

He fainted. Today, in the aeroplane. He fainted just as we took off. Lola, well like any concerned mother, she was fawning and fussing over him, trying to get him to wake up, I helped a little too I guess; shook him gently, held him close, yadda yaddaa...

But I can't stop thinking...I can't stop thinking, because I know exactly why he's afraid. I know why he can't stand the plane...I know, because I was practically there...

_10 years earlier; Acme Acres city hospital._

"Is he ok?! Is he ok?!" the grey bunny gasped out once his significant other _kindly _released his trapped fingers from her death-grip.

The crying and squaling of a newborn bunny filled the room; ringing through it's parents ears, as if beconing for them.

The blonde bunny cracked an eye open through her ragged breathing; using a significant amount of strength to focus upon her new baby.

"Bugs," she gasped out "Is...where...?" she couldn't form the words as of yet; she was too exhausted from the labour she'd just been through,

"He's awright!" Bugs felt himself laughing out "He's ok Lo! He pulled t'rough!" he clasped her hands tightly and lovingly, feeling himself kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly;

why was it such a surprise? They knew he'd be alright. One could assume that he was just excited over the prospect of having his baby safely delivered.

As soon as the newborn was brought over, Lola felt herself instinctively hold him close, as if he were a precious treasure; so fragile and easilly smashed. She felt her ragged breath stiffen slightly in her throat as the bundled, blue-furred baby snuggled closer to his mother.

Bugs, having calmed down from the previous adrenaline rush, finally absorbed it all, the love, the joy, the pain, the anxiety...

"Lo..." he started off, softly. He winced inwardly as she looked up at him; her crystal blue eyes shimerring with tears of hurt "Lola, if ya wanna...ya know...we can keep-"

"Oh Bugs..." she breathed, shaking her head "How can we?" a silent sob caught in her throat "How can we be that selfish to him?" the male bunny's gaze lowered sadly "What kind of a life would we be leading? What kind of a life could we give him? Always being chased by paparatzi, by gossip magazines. Always being away from home; no time for him...what kind of a life is that for a baby? Just leaving him without his parents in a house that would supposedly be his own..." she felt herself looking away from him "I couldn't do it...just knowing he'd always be missing needed attention...and by the time we could give it to him; it'd be too late...he'd not need us..." another sob escaped as she cuddled the baby close "But I still love him too much..."

Bugs sighed, she was right. What kind of a life was it? A baby needed so much love and attention...they could give the love...but only attention on the occasion; their lives, acting, it was too much work to juggle around jobs and family. They knew he deserved better...at the cost of losing their own.

Gently, he leaned over to kiss her forehead "Ya need a minute wid 'im?"

all he got was a grateful nod in reply.

Calmly, he exited the room with a shuddering sigh.

A minute? More like four hours. It was four hours before either of them could pry themselves away from the little fuzz-ball they so lovingly called son.

Lola had pretty much collapsed on her hospital bed when it was time for him to go.

Bugs was taking him to the airport to be picked up by the social worker and she was too exhausted to move.

He sighed; cuddling his little boy closely to his chest as they waited for Daffy with the taxi

"Where is dat duck?" he rolled his eyes "Ehhh, I tell ya kid; nevah hire a duck ta do a rabbit's job," he chuckled, watching as the boy seemed to be listening to his ever word "But on da otha hand; I guess it gives me a little more time wid you, eh?"

The little blue furred bunny purred as Bugs' larger hand stroked under his chin "aww, look atcha...Heh, so dat's what grey and blonde make! Blue!"

Another giggle on the baby's part as he reached up for his father

"Whazzat? Oh ya wanna come up?" naiively, he brought his son up closer; only to have both his ears grabbed and pulled down tightly, not to mention painfully!

"Whoa! Oh, ah," he nervously laughed "Ey buster, those are daddy's ears!" he mock-scolded, prying them away from him before smirking lovingly at what the little one had pulled out of one of Bugs' pockets; a carrot. A carrot which he was starting to nibble slowly on; in a very familiar fashion. "Well aint you just da little character? Lookitcha, already munchin' on carrots dat aint even ya own," he laughed warmly as he gently poked the bunny's stomach "Betcha it won't be long before ya foist woirds," the grey rabbit's smiles of pride and joy soon softly changed to that of slight dissappointment "I...guess I aint really gonna be 'round fer dat one..." dark eyes gazed almost longingly at the young one "B-But ey! Ya neva know; ya might turn out a better acta dan ya dad evah was!" _"Ok, maybe not __**dat **__good but 'ey..." _

A little paw reached up for Bugs once more "Wha? Oh, ok," the elder one leaned his head down slightly, enough so that his left ear could be reached.

No sooner than the little one had his hands on it, was it stretched and used to slap his dear old dad across the face with

"Ooof!!" more giggles errupted. Bugs cast a playful eye downwards at him "Oh, a wise guy eh?" he held his hand up high "Only one t'ing fer dat!" More squealing giggles filled the room as Bugs tickled the squirming baby in his arms "Whoooaa! Careful dere kiddo! Ya look like ya about ta bustah gut!" he chuckled, before thoughtfully lowering his brow.

When Daffy finally arrived; Bugs was still contemplating something in his own mind "Say Daff, got a pen on ya?"

"Sthhorry; bethst I got is _Acme Brand Exthploding kind._" the duck lisped back; taking a few sharp turns at the next intervils

"Whoa! Eeh, nevermoind; found one..." he cautiously balanced both the baby and the pen in his left arm as he proceeded to write on the small birth bracelet around his wrist "Dere ya go!" Bugs grinned with satisfaction "Buster Bunny! I might be givin' ya to anodder family; but dey got **no** buisness namin' ya if ya ask me."

Buster just stared up at him cutely; responsively waving his wrist up at his father, much to the elder one's delight "Yep, dat's right Buster me boy," he laughed.

The positive aura that surrounded the car soon came to a halt once Bugs noticed the woman waiting in the terminal before them. He took in a shaky breath; pressing himself closer to Buster's small form "dis is it...end o' da line fer me." he felt his heartstrings pull when he heard the boy let out a confused sort of sound "I gotta go now...I...have to letcha go..." he was whispering now, as he handed his son over "I...can't get on da plane wid ya...it's your life. Not mine Buster..." he held back tears. Watching as he heard the screams of pain, as well as feeling the stabs of seperation "g'bye...Buster baby..." he whispered, watching as they rounded the corner to the terminal.

**Bugs POV; present day.**

That was the hardest moment of my life. Seriously; to bond and spend so much time with your son, only to have to give him up for his own benefit.

I never could get over it...Lola couldn't either; you could tell. I mean; we were close! Sure, we loved eachother then, and still do now!

We just...couldn't bear having another...

But we didn't need one; we still don't seem to. Because it's ok now.

Because this time he goes on a plane, this time he gets on, and this time, this time his daddy's still holdin' him when it takes off.

_The end. _


End file.
